herofandomcom-20200223-history
Haruka Haruno
Haruno Haruka is the main character of Go! Princess Pretty Cure. She is a 13 year old girl who is energetic and dreams of becoming a princess. Haruka's alter ego is Cure Flora, the Princess of Flowers. Appearance Haruka has reddy brown hair with some hair tied up in a puffy bun and the rest left to hang just above her shoulders. She has a pink flower clip in her hair with turquoise colored eyes. She wears a flower choker around her neck. Her outfit consists of pink checkered dress with a white collar, two button in the middle of the collar, light pink puffy sleeves and a frilly trim at the skirt's hem. She has a brown belt tied around her waist. She wears brown strapped on shoes with white puffy socks. As Cure Flora, her hair becomes much longer with her hair gaining a pink ombre at the ends and pink streaks in her fringe. Her puffy bun becomes bigger and is held by a gold tiara that has a pink flower brooch in the middle. She wears the same flower choker around her neck but with a magenta bow tying it together at the back and has pink flower earrings. Her dress is pink with dark pink and white accents, a dark pink ribbon with a gold brooch in the middle on her waist with white frills on her skirt. On her chest is a dark pink bow with a pink flower brooch in the middle. She has white gloves with a pink flower on her wrists and white ankle length boots with a dark pink bow and flower brooch on them. When she changes forms, her skirt lengthens to the floor with pink, light purple and white layers and big dark pink bows with pink flower brooches in the middle tie the pink layer into three sections. Personality Haruka is first year student at Noble Academy who is an energetic girl with a beautiful smile. She feels that in order to fulfil your dreams your must work hard and not lose to anyone. She has cherished the dream to be a princess like those from her picture books since she was a litle girl. History Cure Flora Attacks Trivia *Haruka is the first lead Cure to have blonde hair with a pink ombre. **However, she is the third lead Cure overall to have blonde hair. Preceded by Cure Peach and Cure Heart. *She is the first lead Cure to be thirteen years old, making her the youngest lead Cure. All the other lead Cures are either fourteen or fifteen. *She is the second pink Cure to represent flowers, preceded by Cure Blossom. *Haruka shares her Cure name with Flora From Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. The name could be a tribute to Flora who passed away in that season. *Haruka's civilian hairstyle is similar to Mana's. *Her Pretty Cure hairstyle is very similar to Cure White's hairstyle. Gallery Flora_About_to_Perform_Floral_Tourbillon.jpg|Cure Flora giving her speech HarukaSad2.jpg|Haruka crying while holding her gift to Kanata HarukamoreDespair.jpg|Haruka falls even more into despair Haruka_defeated.jpg|Haruka defeated Haruka_crying.jpg|Haruka crying Visual of the pink Cures as babies.jpg|Visual of the pink Cures as babies Merchandise CureFlorsa.jpg Flora_keychain.jpg FIG-COL-8188.jpg Imagecure.jpg Imageyprt.jpg Songs Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Pretty Cure Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Teenagers Category:Successors Category:Anime Heroes Category:Leaders Category:In Love Category:Movie Heroes Category:Mutated Category:Fighters Category:Sophisticated Category:Rebellion Heroes